frothscapefandomcom-20200214-history
Far Ranger Job Board
Current Jobs and Plots Pearl Fishing Location: Aber-Toril, Continent of Zakhara, City of Gana. Hunt an Aboleth meanicing the Pearl fishing. "Right so this cutter named Prince Ali, he feels for his people as his city and case in Gana. Seers claim its an Aboleth, and it might be gathering an army in the waters below the city - so the cutter's got some jink and is willing to hire out for help. Smart man, usually we have to clean up the mess." Going Postal in Sarlona Location: Eberron, Continent of Sarlona. Send a strong message "Right. We need a plan to send a message to those berks.Currently we're thinking giving the monestaries in Adar fighting these 'Inspired' all sorts of weapons, to teach those berks some respect and not to mess with the Far-Rangers." Search and Rescue: Sharn Location: Eberron, Continent of Khovaire, City of Sharn in Breland. Much is underneath the city of towers. We are hired to find and rescue someone underneath. "Plan is bloody suspicious, but coin is coin. We need to find a mysterious personage linked to Crye's royal family, using a magical ring which will help locate them, all while not in any way alerting Breland's guards. Lovely doncha say? And worth 15,000 gp each" Krynn: Isle of Cirn Location: Krynn, Odd Isle named Cirn "Alright. This might take a bit to explain. Apparently in Krynn waaaaaaay back there were these ogres. Only they weren't ugly. Im getting to the job berk! Right so they fell as a race, what's new. A handful named and termed Idra survived and were still High Ogres? I guess? Look that's for Greybeards to decide. Anyways, some of them holed up on an island named Cirn which was all hidden. Except, a gnome inventor found the magic source which protected it? Or maybe artifact? Look somehow the gnome broke it, so mercenaries have found out about it, and are trying to stage an invasion along with minotaurs and possiably undead. Definitely a place for mass combat, and a need to save the Idra." Character Arc: Bones Karson (Part 1 of 5) Location: Sigil "Not much of something, but I have a meeting with my faction of outcasts. Wanted to bring you along, free lunch and drinks involved so why not? Get to meet some others with me, and supposedly there might be details at some new location." Guard Duty: Planescape Location: Sigil "We've been contracted to guard an artifact for the Sigilian Grand Artifact Museum. Some sort of fiendish book, it doesn't matter. The point is that you need to defend the book while it's on exibit, and ensure its safe return to the curator seven days later. For security purposes we've screened out the most powerful beings in advance, but a number of middling beings may attempt to steal it." Planar Services: Delivery Location: Unknown "Planar Services, a different group of service providers, has left us a work offer. It involved travelling and guarding a ship delivering something. Where exactly and what exactly they don't seem to want to reveal yet. There's a some kind of interview or screening, but I trust you'll pass it just fine."